


A Light That Never Goes Out

by kyewopen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Five + 1 thing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyewopen/pseuds/kyewopen
Summary: Five times Tyler tries to propose to Josh and he fails and one time he does.





	A Light That Never Goes Out

1.

 

That was it. Tyler could ask him at any moment now. This was the perfect moment. He knew it. He knew he probably won't have the opportunity again in a near future. They were alone, together, just the both of us, in front of the Sydney Opera. Of course, there were a lot of people around them but they didn't seem to  _care_. And if someone had told Tyler that he would be glad one day to be surrounded by people who didn't care about him, he probably would have laughed at them. But now he understood. He was glad. Because now he was in a band that was internationally well-known, people who were ignoring you in the street felt like freedom. He felt free. And it felt good. Of course, this feeling won't last forever. He knew that at some point, some people would eventually recognize them and ask for an autograph or for a picture, maybe both. Probably both. And don't get mistaken, Tyler loved his fans. He truly did. But now was just not the time. It definitely wasn't the right time.

You see, Tyler had planned to propose to his long time band-mate and boyfriend for a while now. But now he was about to pop the question and to take this one ring out of his slim's pocket, he didn't feel like it anymore. Or he did. Feel like it. He still did. He still wanted to marry his best-friend but nothing could come out of his mouth. He was watching this opera and he was looking at Josh and he just couldn't say these words. He wanted to. Because he loved Josh with all his heart, because Sydney was Josh's favorite city and because he had planned this for a month now, and because they wouldn't get back to Australia for a while after this. They were leaving tomorrow. But Tyler was mute. And now Josh was looking at him with a small smile on his lips, probably wondering why his boyfriend couldn't take his eyes off him for the last five minutes. But he said nothing. Neither did Tyler.

He could still feel the fabric of the small red box between his fingers but right now, the idea of proposing to Josh was too much to handle. So he lowered his head and sighed, deciding against it. And then Josh's arm was around his shoulders and this blue-haired boy was looking at him once again, still smiling.

 

'You're okay here, Tyler?' Josh asked with a gentle voice.

'Yeah, I... I guess I am.' Tyler said.

 

And Josh was giving him a quick kiss and Tyler was back contemplating the view. It was magnificent. It was. And maybe that was the reason why he couldn't get these words out of his mouth. Cause the view was too magnificent. Cause the view was too impressive and then the situation would become too much to handle if Tyler eventually proposed to his best-friend.

And as Tyler has suspected it earlier, soon enough, three teenagers were approaching them with anxious smiles, a camera in their hands, asking for pictures and telling them that the last night's show was amazing. And Tyler agreed. And took some pictures with them, letting Josh do the talking. Josh was always doing the talking. And Tyler was always listening to him. But right now, he wasn't listening, he was just wondering how much time this ring would stay in his slim's pocket, or in his bedside table. He was wondering how much time he would have to hide this ring from Josh's eyes.

 

'Let's go back to the hostel, kay?' Josh asked, taking his hand in his.

'Okay.'

 

And just like that. Tyler had missed his chance to propose to Josh.

 

 

2.

 

'Wanna hang out in the city?' Josh asked.

 

Two months after the first attempt to propose to Josh, Tyler still carried this little red box everywhere. This time, they were in Canada, and Tyler thought maybe it would be a good time to try again. Canada wasn't as impressive as Sydney. At least, it wasn't for him. He was used to Canada. It wasn't that far from home and he already went there a couple of times when he was young with his family and then a few more times with Twenty One Pilots. Canada was okay. Quebec was okay. Tyler knew this city pretty well now. He could do this. He knew he could.

So he followed Josh around the city, laughing at his stupid jokes and listening to him talking about his brother Jordan who had just been chosen for his dream's job and Tyler was just falling in love with him all over again. And he wouldn't even have thought he could have loved someone that much. It didn't feel real. Was this real?

_Is this witchcraft?_

 

'Is what witchcraft?' Josh asked, amused.

 

 _Oh, I must have said it out loud._  


'The... The city. The city is beautiful, don't you think? Like... So... Beautiful.' Tyler said. And really, it could have been credible if they weren't walking in this street, surrounded by a trash-bin spilled of all its content and by an old ugly building which could collapse at any moment.

'Beautiful, huh?' Josh repeated with a smile. 'God, you're so weird but I love you so much.' Josh added.

 

And that was it. Tyler couldn't help it anymore. They were soon in front of this castle, Tyler thought it was an hotel if he remembered correctly. He must have read it on the internet or somewhere but that wasn't even important because he was now in his favorite spot in Quebec and he could still feel this little box in his jean's pocket and it was  _now or never_.

 

'Josh.' Tyler said. Good.  _You said the first word. Now you're not backing off like in Australia and you freaking propose to him, you idiot_.

'Hum?' Josh said, looking up to him with a bright smile on his face.

'I love you.'

 

Tyler could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He seriously thought it could explode at any time and he could feel this knot in his stomach and this anxiety was making him physically sick but he wanted to do it. And he would do it. And Josh would say yes and they would live happily ever after.  


'I guess what I'm trying to say is...'

'Oh god, you're there, I swear to god, I've been walking around the whole city trying to find you.'

 

And don't get him wrong. Tyler  _loved_ Mark. He loved Mark so much but he probably never hated him that much since he met him during secondary school.

 

'What were you trying to say?' Josh asked.

'Nevermind. It wasn't really important.'  


 

3.  


They were having diner in Amsterdam. They were on tour. Their European tour, this time. And Tyler knew Josh loved Amsterdam. They had walked around the city for a few hours during the afternoon and Josh seemed really amazed by every little thing he was seeing. And there have been a few moments when Tyler could have proposed but he sure would have been interrupted by fans or something would have ruined his proposal. He then decided against it and that's why he had invited Josh to this restaurant, telling him it was a special occasion.

And surely, nothing would happen and get on his way, right?

But right now, he was sat right in front of this blue-haired boy who meant the world to him and he was lost for words. They were eating desert and Tyler had been awfuly quiet during the whole diner and he knew that he had to be brave enough and pop the question right now. Otherwise, they would go back in the hostel and they would be surrounded by their crew and he couldn't propose to Josh in front of them. He was surrounded by people in this restaurant too but they didn't know them or at least they pretended that they didn't know them and Tyler was okay with that. Strangers were easier to handle than their crew.

 

'Ty... Are you okay?' Josh asked, putting his hand over his and Tyler looked up with a scared expression on his face.

'I'm... Yeah. All good.' Tyler said and he didn't believe himself and he just had to look at Josh for a few seconds to understand that he wasn't believing him either. And honestly it wasn't that hard considering that Tyler had never been able to lie to him.

'You're acting weird lately. And you've been very quiet today. What was this special occasion you were talking about?' Josh asked with a smile and Tyler couldn't hide it from him anymore.

'It's just... I care about you. You know that right?' Tyler said.

'I know.'

'No Josh, I... I  _care_  about you. And... God, it's gonna sound super cheesy but I'm  _so_  in love with you that sometimes, it hurts, you know. Here.' He added while pointing at his heart.

 

By this point, Josh had a huge smile on his face and he was squinting his eyes again and Tyler couldn't take his eyes off him. God he was so in love, he had never been more in love and he didn't know why he had decided to propose to him only now.

 

'So... Hum...' And Tyler was about to get this red box out of his jean pocket but then he saw a man. And  _that man_  was getting on one knee and his soon to be wife had this huge smile on her face and then she was saying yes.  _Of course she had to say yes_ Tyler thought. Don't get mistaken, he was happy for them but now he just couldn't propose to Josh as he had planned.

'I... I've been really stressed lately, that's all. So I just wanted to get out of here for a while, once the tour's over. With you. I mean, somewhere far away from here, you'd like that?' Tyler asked. He honestly had no idea of what he was supposed to say and this was the first thing that came to his mind. And he did want to go somewhere far away from here with Josh. But he wanted to marry him first.

'I'd really like that, Ty.' Josh said, bending over to give him a quick kiss. 'Wanna get back to the hotel, sweetheart?' Josh added and Tyler simply nodded, wondering if he would be able to propose to this beautiful man one day.

  


4.

 

'Oh my god Tyler, what is  _this_?' Mark asked with wide eyes, holding this little red box in his hand.

'What the- where did you get that?'

'I don't know! I was just looking for your controller, we wanted to play with Josh and-'

'What are you talking about, where is Josh?!' Tyler asked with a panicked voice.

'In the bathroom, but are you planning to PROPOSE?' Mark said, loudly.

'Shut the fuck up, for god's sake' Tyler answered while putting his hand over Mark's mouth.

'Okay okay, I'll shut up but since when are you planning to propose?' Mark had a huge smile on his face by now

'Four months.' Tyler said, whispering.

'FOUR MONTHS?' Mark yelled and Tyler was waving his hands because Josh was just two meters away from them and he sure didn't want him to discover Tyler's plan like this. 'You're carrying this ring everywhere for four months? What the fuck are you doing?' Mark added, half whispering, half shouting.

'It's not that simple, Mark. Every time I want to propose, some weird shit happen like you popping out of nowhere in Canada and then I can't propose anymore.' Tyler explained.

'Come on, you could ask him while eating red-bull and eating pizzas and he would still say yes. Oh no, sorry, he would say it's the best proposal you could have made.'

'What's going on in there?' Josh asked, still inside the bathroom.

'Nothing, mate. Tyler lost the controller again, that's all.' Mark said.

'Seriously, Tyler?  _Again?_ ' Josh said, amused and Tyler could perfectly picture his smile.

'I didn't lose it. Mark is fucking blind, it's right there, you idiot.' Tyler said, pointing at the controller which was on Josh's bedside table.

 

He could hear Josh's laugh and then Mark was laughing too and Tyler couldn't take this anymore and stormed out of the room. He got out of the hostel and sat on a law wall just behind the building, this little red box still in his right hand. He slowly put it in his sweet's pocket and smiled slowly at Josh when this one sat just right next to him, putting his arm around his shoulders. The two of them said nothing for a while and then Tyler looked around and shrugged his shoulders. There was nobody around and even if they were sitting on a low wall in an old parking lot in Prague, Tyler was really tired of getting interrupted and so he went for it.

 

 _Forget about the beautiful places, let's do it right there_. He thought.

 

'Josh? I guess you noticed I was preoccupied lately?' He asked.

'You are? I didn't notice anything.' Josh said with a small smile on his face.

'Shut up' Tyler answered, laughing.

'What's going on in this beautiful head of yours?' Josh asked, concerned.

'Well, I...' Tyler started but he was, once again, interrupted by Michael who was running towards them.

'Guys, time to leave! You're expected in half an hour for the soundcheck.'

'This can't be happening!' Tyler said loudly, getting up abruptly to join the tour-bus, ignoring Josh's voice calling him and asking him to stay for a little bit.

  


5.

 

 _Paris – France._  


_Paris. There's nothing better than Paris_. Tyler thought. After all, everyone was saying it was the city of love. Proposing to Josh in Paris was surely the best cliche of all, but Tyler was a bit cheesy himself when it came to Josh and this one was probably the most romantic guy he had ever met so he just decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea to propose here, in front of the Eiffel Tower. They were laying down on the grass and Tyler was looking at Josh who had closed his eyes and seemed to enjoy the sun quietly, ignoring the loud voices of the people around them.

 

'Okay sit down.' Tyler said, abruptly.

'What?' Josh answered, confused.

'Sit down!' Tyler repeated.

 

Josh removed his sunglasses for a few seconds to look at him and eventually sat down besides him, waiting for him to say something. And Tyler knew he was starting to get really worked up by this whole proposal thing. And that's why he was so frustrated. Because he should be excited about it. But now, every time he was about to propose to Josh, he knew that something would happen and ruin all of it. But this time, Tyler wouldn't let anything go on his way.

 

'Okay I will get straight to the point this time. Josh, honestly you know how much I love you and-'

'Sorry man, my mum is calling. She's not feeling well lately, I can't ignore her.' Josh said, getting up and picking up.

'Seriously?' Tyler said out loud, letting himself fall on the grass, putting his two hands over his face.

 

At that point, Tyler wondered if it wasn't a sign of the universe telling him that he shouldn't marry Josh.

  


+1

 

They were watching the X-files. The tour was over and they were finally at home. Josh was lying on this couch and he had placed his head on Tyler's tights, the hand of the younger one tracing small patterns on his arm. They were enjoying each other's company, away from all the crowd and the loud noise they were used to hear during the tour. And it felt nice. It felt really nice. Tyler had his eyes closed and wasn't really paying attention of what was going on on this screen cause honestly, Josh was the one to be a fan of the x-files and Tyler had only accepted to watch an episode with him because he loved him and he loved seeing him happy. Their cat Sprinkles was lying on the armchair and Tyler looked at him for a few seconds before focusing his attention on Josh once again who was sitting up straight on this couch and taking another slice of pizza. And then he was laughing so hard at something Mulder was saying and honestly, Tyler didn't know why Josh was so into this show but the words came out of his mouth, just like this.  


'Marry me.' Tyler said.

'What?'

'What?' Tyler repeated the same word, blushing when he realized what he had just said.

'What did you just say?' Josh asked, laughing, like he wasn't believing him.

'Josh, I... God I can't believe this is happening _right now_ but... I mean it.' Tyler said and Josh was pressing the button to pause the episode, looking at him with a confused look on his face, but remaining silent.

 

Tyler bent over and quickly took this little red box still in his backpack and slowly looked up to Josh who was now watching him with wide eyes.  


'I... I've had this ring for more than eight months now. I've been planning to propose to you for so long but every time I was about to do so, something happened and it was ruining all of it and... I can't believe I'm proposing to you in front of the x-files and while we're eating fucking pizzas but... Josh, you mean the world to me. You've helped me through so many dark times and I... I can't even begin to describe how much I love you, so... Joshua Dun... Will you marry me?' Tyler said.  


Josh was awfully quiet and Tyler could feel his heart pounding in his whole body and his hands were shaking and he had this knot of anxiety in his stomach and he  _couldn't breathe_. He was thinking about all the scenarios that could happen and he was so nervous he was feeling physically sick.  


'You have this ring for eight months?' Josh asked.

 

 _Okay, I wasn't expecting that_. Was the first thought Tyler had.

 

'Really? Josh? It's the only thing you got from the speech I just made?' Tyler asked. 'Yes, I have this ring for eight months but right now, I'm freaking out really bad so if you could just-'

'Yes.'

'Yes?'

'Of course I'll marry you, you idiot.' Josh answered with a huge smile on his face, bending over and kissing him, deeply.

'I can't believe I've proposed to you in front of the fucking x-files.' Tyler said, in-between kisses.

'Shut up and put this ring on my finger, would you?' Josh said. And that's what Tyler did.

 

Later during the night, Tyler was pressing small kisses across Josh's chest, this one put one of his hand on Tyler's hair and let out a small sigh.  


'Tyler.' Josh said with a quiet voice.

'Hum?'

'This was the best proposal you could have made.'

'For god's sake josh, shut up and kiss me.'

 

It was probably the worst proposal he could have made but this ring was finally on Josh's finger so Tyler could learn to live with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to think about this fic but I hope you'll like it. Don't hesitate to post some comments :)


End file.
